Loving Your Best Friend
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Why does it seem, when we fall in love, it's usually with our best friend?  **PRUSSIAxOC** Eventual Lemon :P
1. Chapter 1

**_I wrote this 'cause im awesome._**

**_No jk jk._**

**_but really, Enjoy._**

**_-emmy_**

* * *

><p>"Fuck, you look like shit." Gilbert announced and made his way into your living room. You were snuggled deep inside of at least 13 blankets, a box of tissues next to you, and used tissues sitting on the table next to you. Your hair, you were pretty sure, was matted terribly, and you could practically feel the bags under your eyes.<p>

"Fuck, you're still an ass. I was hoping you'd change by now." You chuckled out, before coughing slightly. You reached over and grabbed your glass of orange juice.

He plopped himself down on the couch across from you, and smiled a cocky little smirk. "Guess what?"

"Wha?" you looked up at him while putting your glass back onto the table.

"Awesome me has got a date with one of the hottest chicks in Berlin. You know that babe Leda from the bar? Yeah, it's her." He smiled proudly.

You rolled your dark brown eyes, "Another 'date'? Damn Gilbert, get a hold of yourself, some girls want love, not a one night stand."

He thought for a moment, "Actually, I think only you want love. I mean for fuck sake, you're the only chick I haven't boned in Berlin, besides Leda."

You sniffed, then blew your nose into a tissue, "That's low you asshole. I hate you."

"Oh I love you too~! Now get some damn sleep and stop looking terrible. I can't go out with this chick with you looking like this."

"Wha? I'm not the one going!"

He chuckled, "I'm taking you with me so you can have some fun!" You glared at him, and he was out of the room yelling, "TOMORROW AT 6, SEE YOU THEN!"

You screamed at him and threw a pillow at the door he just exited, "What a jerk." You said, stood up and walked to your bed room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>The boots that slipped over your dark blue skinny jeans and stopped just under you knees were the most comfortable things ever. You loved how they tied all the way to the top, and the fact that they were black leather. They were a gift for your birthday from Gilbert. You smoothed out the light blue shirt and took a glance at the clock. Just then, your front door was knocked upon. You took a breath in, fixed your hair, grabbed your bag and walked out of your room to the front door.<p>

Gilbert walked in, with the little blonde Leda on his hip, "Well Hallo Gilbert, Leda." You said.

The girl glared at you, before turning to the albino, complaining, "Why does she have to come?"

You stepped in before Gilbert could reply, "Why do you have to be so rude? I'm right here, and I can hear you. Can we just go?" you looked at Gilbert and raised an eyebrow.

She glared at you, "Common." Gilbert pushed her forward.

You followed, hoping that tonight would go by super fast.

Leda was practically on top of Gilbert, claiming she was drunk. You could see in Gilbert's eyes that he was thinking he was going to get laid. The blonde kissed his cheek, before whispering something in his ear. You assumed it was dirty, and did nothing but look at your drink.

'This wouldn't be the first time.' You thought and took a drink of your beer.

You didn't notice Gilbert's eyes on your body. He knew that one of the hottest girls in Berlin wanted to have sex with him, and she was right there, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that you were pretty bangin' yourself. If only you knew about how hot you really did make him.

"NO! Don't think like that! She's your best friend!" Gilbert yelled inside of his head.

You looked up, saying, "I'm heading home Gilbo. Have a smashing good time." You said in a British accent. You laid your money down, stood, slipped your jacket on and grabbed your bag. You took one look at him, before turning and leaving.

He watched you until you turned the corner and you were no longer visible to him. Leda made her way to his lips, claiming them as her own. He growled. He let you go, _again…_

* * *

><p>Your hands were dug deep into your jacket as you made your way across the icy sidewalks of Berlin. Brown eyes opened for any danger, you crossed the street, and made your way to your home. Sighing deeply, you coughed. "Damn it, still not over the damn cold." You thought aloud as you slipped your key into the hole and opened your front door.<p>

Walking inside, you were welcomed by a sensation of warmth and familiarity. Your jacket slipped to the floor and your shoes and bag were left forgotten by the door. Sighing, you made your way up to your bedroom for some sleep you were sure you needed desperately. You fell back onto your bed without even changing, closed your eyes and quickly fell into a dream-less sleep.

* * *

><p>Gilbert looked at your house before making his way towards your front door, determined to finally tell you the foreign feelings he had for you. Without even knocking, he slipped inside, away from the bitter cold air. He searched for you, but it wasn't really needed. He could hear the T.V in the living room clearly. Making his way there he stopped. Unlike the other day, you weren't sitting on your couch watching the T.V.<p>

He realized quickly that you were in the kitchen after hearing your movements. He turned on his heel and made his way towards the room you were currently in, a determined emotion scattered on his beautiful face.

He was going to do it.

Nothing was going to stop him.

At least, so he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part two. AHA! LEMONY GOODNESS!_**

**_I'm proud of myself... for the fact that it was truly rushed because my brother wanted to check his facebook xP_**

**_-emmy_**

* * *

><p>You hummed quietly to yourself as you scrubbed some dishes and didn't noticed the albino male who came into your kitchen quietly, almost sneakily. It wasn't until you heard his breathing that you realized he was there.<p>

You jumped and turned your head to the side and yelled, "Fuck Gilbert! You scared me!" You put the now clean glass in your hand on the counter and turned to face him, smiling. Though that smiled soon faded after you saw his face. Something seemed off with him today, you thought as you asked him, "Gilbo?" He looked at you, the intensity of his near violet eyes made you flinch slightly. You continued none-the-less, "I-is something wrong?"

He shook his head, his practically white hair bouncing along with the movement. "N-nein[1]."

Did he just stutter? You thought to yourself. "Are you sure? You don't seem… fully here, y'know?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Your face deadpanned, "Don't lie to me damn it! I, next to your brother, know when something's up with you! Knock this shit off and tell me already!" You yelled angered by his childish game of not telling you what was wrong with him.

You could freeze hell over if someone got you that angry, he vaguely thought. "I didn't have sex with that chick last night."

You froze. "Y-you what?"

He sighed and ran a slender hand through his silvery hair, "I didn't have sex last night!"

You leaned against your counter and crossed your arms over your chest, "What happened? Did she not want you or something?"

"It was nothing like that. She dropped plenty if hints that she wanted awesome me… But…" He froze and simply stared at you.

"But what?" You asked and shifted awkwardly under his gaze, "Did you find out she's a total whorebag?" you giggled slightly.

He gave you a certain look that made you automatically shut your giggles. You sighed. Irked, you said, "Can you please knock this fucking shit off and tell me? I don't want to play 20 questions with you tod-"

You stopped your sentence when you were suddenly engulfed in a big hug. Your eyes were wide open; your body froze as you felt his hot breath hit the side of your neck, sending involuntary shivers down your spine. "W-what?" You whispered in utter shock.

The familiar smell of him hit your nose as you could only lean your head against his shoulder and keep breathing in his scent. Cars, cigarettes, beer… and something else you could quite put your finger on. But despite what that unknown scent was, he smelled… intoxicating.

You could hear him talk, though it was muffled slightly because he had his face dug into the crook of your neck. "I just… couldn't do it last night." You could feel his sigh against your neck, "After you left, I just… didn't feel right."

Your brows furrowed. "You didn't feel right? M-maybe you just had too much to drink…"

"Nein!" He spat out. "I can hold my alcohol just fine. It didn't… feel…." He stopped after realizing he couldn't say it.

"It didn't feel right?" You said and pushed his warm body away from yours.

He looked down at you, surprised you had caught onto what he was telling you. "Ja [3]."

You smiled slightly, "Can I tell you something? That even you, my best friend, doesn't know?" He simply nodded and you took that as an okay to go on. "We've been best friends forever… for as long as I can remember actually. There are very rare moments when we aren't together, even if you do have a date…." You stopped and thought over what you said, only to continue. "So many years together, so many fights, drinks, hugs, breakups… just everything, but we've never had a full year of just us."

"Just us? Was [3]?"

"You maybe a pretentious asshole sometimes Gilbert… but..." You nibbled your bottom lip, "But, I love that about you… I love nearly everything about you. That cocky little smirk of yours, your voice, hair and eyes… but I hated how you would bring me on your dates and make me sit there by myself, wishing I was the one with you instead."

He stared at you and raised an eyebrow. You looked up at him and watched him soak in what you had just told him. "What the fuck is love?" He suddenly spat, "I mean I know it's a damn emotion, but I've never felt it in my life before… Until you came sweeping in that is. You make me feel things I haven't felt. And that is utterly, unawesome."

You giggled at his ending sentence. Stopping your giggles, silence fell over the two of you. It was awkward, you realized as you shifted from foot to foot.

"Fuck this." He groaned, stepped forward, trapping you between his body and the counter. He craned his head down and smashed his slightly chapped, but not nastily chapped, lips onto your pink ones. Gripping your upper arms so you couldn't pull away, he automatically pressed his lips harder against your own to push the lip lock towards passion.

Shock filled your small body as one of his slender arms wrapped around your waist and legitimately lifted you off the ground, only to have him sit you down on your counter. Years and years of sexual tension suddenly spilled out, and you couldn't help but feel a little drown by it all.

The Prussian male finally pulled away from you, slightly gasping for some air. You were gasping as well as one of his slender fingers slid down your defined left cheekbone. His hand swept your blonde hair to the side as he put his lips to busy work on your neck. Slightly, he nibbled on the tender flesh, getting a gasp or two to fly from your mouth. One bite though, was so hard that you could feel his sharp teeth literally dig into your pale skin. You groaned and clawed at his jacket covered arm. When he pulled away from his bite, on force of habit, he licked the skin he had just dug his teeth into before kissing it, as if to sooth it.

"Du machst mich fühlen so seltsam [4]." He whispered against your neck before pulling away and looked down at you through half lidded eyes. "Aber...hm... ich liebe es [5]." He pressed his lips to yours in a slight touch before pulling away and lifting you off of your counter. He quickly put his lips to yours again as his tongue wagered war on your own.

He made his way out of the room, somehow around your living room, and too your stairs before he finally stopped and slammed your small body against the wall. You groaned as pain radiated from your back, before arching said back into his body when he grinded his hips into your own.

"T-think you can make it to my bedroom?" You managed to gasp.

He gave you a cocky smirk. "Think you can handle me?"

You shrieked when he pulled your body from the wall and started up your stairs carefully, not wanting to drop you or hurt you. You didn't get to the bedroom before your flimsy shirt came flying off, thrown haphazardly down your upstairs hallway to be remembered at a later time.

When he did make it to your bedroom door, his lips were assaulting any possible place of newly revealed skin he could get too. You were pressed against the door as one of his hands slipped away for you so he could twist open your door knob. All but stumbling, he pushed both of you into your bed room, so you could be placed on your all too familiar bed.

"Ngh." You groaned when one of his cold hands slipped under your lacy bra so he could palm at your bare breast and when his lips found yours again. Your fingers were in his silvery hair, tugging roughly on the silky strands, causing a groan to rumble through his chest. You only thought on thing when he reached around you and unsnapped your bra with the skill of a professional, flinging it behind him. I'm about to have sex with my best friend…

Any rational thought was wiped away as his hot mouth latched onto the newly found skin of your upper torso. His mouth ran from your collar bone, downwards before he grabbed hold of one of your rosy buds in his mouth. You were arching off the bed, both hands on his head, forcing him to stay where he was. "G-Gilbert." You were surprised at the sultry way his name left your lips.

You could feel him smirk against your sensitive skin as he bit down. You groaned rather loudly and pulled on his hair again. His hand was under your other breast, kneading the tender skin softly. When he did pull away, he pitter pattered your upper torso with love bites and kisses as he made his way upwards again.

He claimed your lips, the force behind it enough to make your teeth click together. Your eyes were practically rolling to the back of your head as you felt one of his now seemingly hot hands run southward only to have them unsnap your jeans. Already swimming deep in passion, you dove deeper when you felt his hand slip into the waistband of your panties so he could roughly rub them against you. He abandoned your lips again as you lolled your head against a pillow. He smirked and pushed his face towards your ear, "Ich liebe dich [6]." He all but growled, tore his hand away from you and tore your jeans down your legs so you were sitting on your bed in only your panties.

You had processed what he said, but you were so gone to pleasure you couldn't even think of replying. All you could think of doing was pinning the male down. Which you successfully did. Somehow (gilbert wasn't really sure) you got him pinned to the bed, you hovering over him.

You smirked sexually down at him before lunging forward, much like a predator to prey, and began pattering his neck with kisses. You rubbed up and down his arms before finally pulling his jacket, along with his shirt away from his body so you could bask in him shirtless.

When your hungry eyes spotted his torso you all but drooled. Fingers automatically attracted to the tiny silver scars on his body from all the military work he'd gone though in his past, you ran your tongue down his jugular, down his collarbone so you could softly kiss his upper torso. Nibbling around his muscular chest, you stopped for a fleeting moment to tease one of his nipples before turning and doing the same to the other.

He groaned in surprise. Damn… he didn't know you had this in you! Another groan of surprise left his lips as he realized you were now slid all the way down, pattering his navel area with soft kisses. It took nearly all of him not to push you forward when you brushed your fingers softly across the erection sitting uncomfortably in his pants.

He did push a hand into your hair when you unbuttoned, unzipped and removed his dark pants and boxers, leaving him completely exposed, while you still had your panties on. You chuckled, your breath hitting him softly. He took a sharp breath in before realizing he could turn this situation around.

He gripped your hands, pushed you until your back hit your bed below. He gripped your panties and tore them away from you, so you were completely exposed to him as well. He leaned forward, "Keine Hänseleien heute Abend [7]…"

You groaned loudly when the male before you pressed his more than ready member against your heated core. Already, you were arching towards him in a vain attempt to sheath him. "G-gilbert!" You complained. ".jetzt [8]!"

His redeyes looked down at you, surprised at the roughness of your voice. Well… if you insisted. He surged forward, fully pushing himself inside of you until he couldn't push anymore. Mutual moans were given as he began his pace. Hard and fast. Gilbert's hips snapped against your own in the most natural of ways, and you could only beg for more.

"A-ah!" you leaned upwards to press your lips against his in a sloppy kiss, "F-faster."

He obliged, and was practically banging you into the mattress while your bed tapped against the wall. Quickly though, he adjusted, bring one of your legs up to the crook of his neck, leaving the other down so he could hit you deeper than before. One of his hands went to grope at your chest. He groaned, loving the sight of you thrash around because of his actions. You felt a tightening feeling in the pit of your stomach at the change of positions.

"O-oh god Gilbert." You were seeing stars dance in front of your eyes when you realized you were ready to fall into the pit of extreme pleasure.

He himself was close to the final moment as he began pounding into you at an incredible rate. "Ngh!" you were screaming at the top of your lungs as white flashed before your eyes, and the tightening feeling was finally released in your climax.

You still found the energy though to stay with Gilbert until he practically stumbled over you, groaning loudly, telling you that his seed had shot into your tired body. He didn't pull out of you as he leaned down to lay his body half against yours, hot breath on your face. "I…" He stopped for a moment, "I never thought that we would ever do something like this."

You giggled voice hoarse, "I-i never thought I'd fall in love with my best friend." You ran a hand through his hair, "Ich liebe dich Gilbert."

He smiled and pulled out of you, collapsing next to you. "Holen Sie sich etwas Schlaf libeling[9]."

You breathed in, snuggled closer to your now more than best friend and closed your eyes. Oh… you intended to get some sleep, you really did.

_**1-No.**_

_**2-Yes.**_

_**3-What?**_

_**4-you make me feel so strange.**_

_**5-But…hm… I love it.**_

_**6- I love you.**_

_**7- No teasing tonight…**_

_**.Now!**_

_**9- Get some sleep now darling.**_


End file.
